A Change of Mind
by bumb1eBee
Summary: Rated R for sex, drugs, language, etc. Welcome to Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts where she's terrified of sex and a certain blonde Slytherin, while her friends and pets are all for it. [I suck at summaries, just come in!]


**Author: **Bumb1ebee

**Started: **December 30th 2004

**Finished: **January 1st 2005

**Uploaded:** January 2d, 2005

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just the plot. Blah…

**Beware: **This story contains mature subject including drug reference, language, and strong sexual content. You have been warned! )

**Chapter 1: **Invites and Invasions

* * *

The Hogwarts Express screeched it's presence as hundreds of students bid their goodbyes to their tearful families and boarded the train with their trunks flopping behind them.

Hermione Granger smiled elatedly with flush cheeks and shiny eyes. Her friends were looking for her, she knew, but it was blatant that they'd find her from the way her hair stood out.

She smirked as she felt a hand press in to her shoulder, eagerly turning around to meet the faces of her friends.

"Har—"

She stared blankly at the person before her. He was tall, at least six feet, hovering over the five foot seven brunette a good amount. His blonde hair was somewhat tussled, a few stray tresses covering his stormy violet eyes.

The Gryffindor narrowed her eyes, distinguishing the boy for who he was. Malfoy. He had certainly changed—grown—she couldn't call him a boy—he was a man. Hermione couldn't disagree that he was attractive. At this thought, she felt anguished almost like he had planned this.

"Malfoy I—" He let out a ragged grunt, scowling.

"Move aside, Mudblood." He snarled, making her jump in surprise.

By the way he had been looking at her moments before; she didn't think he had anything foul to say. In a way, he didn't. Besides the 'Mudblood' comment, of course.

Instead, he studied her, completing a good 90 degrees around her before she turned around with him, glaring daggers.

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" She huffed, folding her arms, her eyes suddenly wide and her cheeks pink.

His eyes were sharp—very startling. She wanted to touch him—no. She shook her head, suddenly anxious and fidgety.

"I could ask the same of you, Granger." He retorted.

She watched him crossly, knowing he was right.

"Hey Drake," Blaise Zabini patted a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, grinning.

He noticed the presumptous sneer on his face and realized the view in front of him. Long tan legs, voluptuous curves, big breasts—hell, he'd _do_ her.

Blaise mentally slapped himself in the face when he reached the figure's face, realizing it was only Granger—Potter's friend.

"Looks like you've grown up some." Blaise commented, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lip, unfolding and folding her arms uncertainly.

"Sod off Zabini! Don't talk to Hermione that way!" Ron snarled as Harry grabbed at Hermione's arm, immediately unfolding her arms.

She stumbled into him and was literally dragged through the crowds towards the humming train.

* * *

"Okay, I'm on the train. You can let me go, Harry." Hermione muttered impatiently, snatching her arm away and pressing down her skirt.

Harry shrugged, pulling open a compartment door to find Neville Longbottom and a girl he didn't recognize snogging against the far wall.

Gasping, he shut it immediately and the three broke out in complete laughter. Hermione was scarlet. "I would've never thought Neville would…find someone."

Once they found an empty compartment in the far back of the train, they put their trunks in a corner and sat down, sighing.

The train jerked with a start and began shooting down the tracks. A small beep emitted from a small speaker box at corner of the ceiling as a syrupy voice sounded:

…_Welcome to the Hogwarts Express. Please remain in your compartments at this time for we have just started down the tracks. Shortly, a trolley will be visiting your compartment with offers of sweets, courtesy of Honey Dukes in Hogsmead. Please enjoy your trip here on the Hogwarts Express and good luck to everyone here for a new year at Hogwarts…_

A few minutes passed in silence. Hermione frowned, biting her lip nervously as she opened her khaki book bag, shuffled through her things and found a book with a sturdy red cover. She pulled out a red feathered quill and began to scribble furiously in her journal.

The door opened and the trio looked up at a short woman around her mid-fifties, standing by the trolley of sweets. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" She croaked and they all shook their heads. "No thank you." Hermione said, coughed, and then looked down at her book again.

Moments passed when the door swung open again and Blaise stood in the doorway, surprised yet utterly pleased to find the occupants of the compartment.

"Look what I found, Drake," Blaise drawled in a sing-song voice, nodding his head towards the timid Hermione. He was playing with the buttons of his shirt, buttoning them up with a grin.

"Oh come on, B," Draco said, almost as if he were bored. "She's too ignorant." Blaise leaned towards his friend, whispering something Hermione could barely make out.

"I've had my fill now you have yours."

Ron stood up as did Harry and together they began to slide the door shut.

They returned to their seats, sitting across from Hermione whom was sitting upright then slouching, crossing and uncrossing her legs, and altogether being extremely, abnormally fidgety.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione," Harry said, frowning. She blushed, pulling a stray hair behind her ear and exhaling deeply. "Treating you like a raw piece of meat." Ron mumbled under his breath, his ears red.

"I'm not bothered by his remarks, you know," She said, shaking her head. _Just by the way he looks at me. _She wanted to say, but she knew that would only set the boys off more, and she'd be deeply embarrassed because she, in a way, _liked_ the way he looked at her.

* * *

To her relief, a girl wandered into the compartment. And not just a girl but Ginny Weasely, whom seemed very pleased with herself. She flashed Hermione a mischievous grin and the brunette knew exactly what the fiery redhead was up to.

"Can I…borrow Hermione for a bit, boys?" Ginny asked and Ron cocked an eyebrow, shooting his sister a puzzling look. Ginny shrugged, smiling. "Just…girl talk, Ron." She pushed aside so Hermione could exit the compartment, her khaki bag on her shoulder.

"We'll be back." She muttered and shut the door, leading her friend into the compartment across the hall.

"I found a new one!" Ginny said in a roguish whisper. "Who?" Hermione inquired, her cheeks heating up. "Damn, Hermione—you'll be so fucking mad at me." Hermione shook her had in attempt to say that she wouldn't but Ginny just sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you anyway." She clucked her tongue just like she always did when she was nervous. "I fucked Blaise."

Hermione nearly chocked. "You _WHAT_?" She sputtered, her eyes widening. Ginny grinned, somewhat proudly.

"Hermione—I know you're totally against being in contact with a Slytherin but—" She closed her eyes, remembering. "He's one good fuck."

"Yeah? And he's probably scheming a way to get into another girls pants with his stupid cronies right now." Hermione snapped, shaking her head. "With a Slytherin, you're just the flavor of the week—a fling."

Hermione became aware that she needed to hear that more than her friend did. She shuddered. "So he was good?" She asked softly, embarrassedly. "Damn it—yes!" She smirked. "Is it possible to hear someone scream _over_ a silence charm?"

Hermione snorted. "No, Ginny—that's ridiculous! Why would—_oh._" Hermione gulped. "Wow." Ginny inhaled sharply. "I know. But another reason why I needed to talk to you was well—"

She poked through her purse which was slung around her shoulder and pulled out four books, handing them to the curious Hermione.

She studied the covers and felt a wave of humiliation wash over her. "Ginny—what is this? 'Sex on the Beach,' 'Lustful Encounters with the Penis,' 'She Comes First,' and 'Is Your Vagina Happy?'"

She stared at her friend exasperatedly while Ginny just smiled casually and nodded. "Yes, you need them. I figured since you're not getting sexual release—since you've _never_ _gotten_ sexual release, you could use these."

She paused, and then shot up with an, "Oh!" She shuffled through her purse again, plucking out a thick pamphlet. Hermione opened the front page and read the title, _Organic Orgasms: Ultimate tricks for pleasure by your own fingers!_

Immediately, she slammed the book together and blushed. "Ginny I—" "You don't have to admit that you're thankful for these—not even that you're going to _use_ them," Ginny said, nodding. "But I know you will. So enjoy."

The door swung open just as Hermione was about to insist that she give the books back. "Hermione do you—" Ron paused, staring at the pamphlet laden in Hermione's arms along with all the other books.

"Ron _wait_—" Hermione gasped, dropping the books and slamming the door shut in his face. She flipped around to Ginny who was on the floor, pressed up against the velvet seats, laughing chaotically.

Hermione was furious as she threw herself onto the ground on her knees, throwing the books into her khaki book bag and closing it tightly.

"What is it?" Hermione nearly bellowed as she opened the door. Ron swallowed. "Merlin—those aren't Ginny's, are they?" Hermione sucked in, realizing how funny the situation was.

"No—we found them." Hermione said although it was completely unbelievable. For now, the two girls were both rolling on the ground laughing.

* * *

"Fuck you, Blaise; I don't need a quick bang with Granger to start of the year." Draco sat in his seat in the Great Hall, shoveling down his dinner.

Blaise smirked, drinking from his silver goblet. "She's probably a virgin," He decided, lowering his voice and leaning his head closer towards the impatient blonde. "She's probably so fucking tight, man." Blaise laughed, leaning back again and finishing off his plate.

Draco's stomach churned and he exhaled slowly. "Damn, you're right." He said, lifting his eyes and scanning the Gryffindor table, finding the girl sitting with her friends, her big eyes sparkling.

"Can I take her then?" Blaise asked, his mouth full of food.

"I—" Why was he hesitating? "Yeah." Draco said, smirking. "Tell me if she's worth while, okay?"

Blaise laughed. "You got it." He paused, tapping his fingers on the table, thinking. "I think I'll try her tonight." He said and Draco grinned. "Come back to the Heads Dorm with me. She'll think we're preparing for class or something." He frowned. "Good luck getting the bitch to budge, though, she's pretty defensive."

"Oh come on, Malfoy, she can't resist my charm." Blaise flashed his blue eyes at his friend and Draco sighed.

"You cocky bastard."

* * *

As they headed towards the dorm, Hermione shuffled past them and Blaise let out a long low whistle. She gasped, whisking around and glaring the two Slytherins.

"Leave me alone." She spat, pausing before the portrait door. "I'll be studying. So—don't be loud—whatever your doing." She eyed Blaise suspiciously and muttered the password, disappearing into the portrait hole.

Hermione turned around to give the common room a good look just as Blaise took her by the arm, forcing her closer to him. Draco pulled off his robe, gathering it up in a ball.

"Let me go Zabini, cut the shit." Blaise was trying hard to seduce her, Draco noticed, but it was just getting her pissed off because Granger didn't know what flirting was.

God, Granger was a naïve bitch, wasn't she? What a fucking—

Hermione's scream was muffled by Blaise's lips as he ran his tongue along her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut. Draco made a crooked smile, taking a few steps closer as he tossed his ball of robes onto the white couch by the fire.

Blaise was only kidding around, Draco thought, smirking. He'd let her go. She didn't want this.

She continued to squirm and whimper against him as he reached up her shirt. Draco could see the dark figure of his hand through her thin white shirt, travel up her stomach, to her breast, squeezing lightly.

"Come on, B, let's go," Draco said softly, swallowing uncertainly. Blaise pursued his acts, squeezing her breast harder and kissing along her neck.

"Please…" She moaned, trying to kick her way free as Blaise pushed her against the far wall, brushing up against her. She opened her eyes, spotting Draco a few feet away. Her gaze was pleading and helpless…what the hell was Blaise doing to her?

"Don't fucking touch her!" Before her knew what he was doing, he had paced up to his friend, pulling him away from the terrified brunette by the back of his shirt and threw his fist as hard as he could against Zabini's face.

* * *

What do you think? I promise, the plot will develope more next chapter and fluffy lemon will come soon too. Rate and review! It's the only way I'll know to continue. )


End file.
